


The Children of Bruce Wayne

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Just a fic about the batkids and their parents or parent before Bruce. This doesn't include kids that Bruce didn't adopt or foster but they're still valid.





	The Children of Bruce Wayne

A five-year-old Dick Grayson walked up to where his mama was standing with an arm full of hay.

"Mama?" Dick called out in Romani. Mary Grayson looked away from Zitka who she was feeding. 

"Are you alright, Dickie?" She asked. 

Dick nodded. "Yes. But can I please feed Zitka?" 

Mary smiled. "Sure sweetie." She handed Dick some hay and then lifted him up.

Zitka happily took the hay from the small boy's hands.

"She likes it! She likes me feeding her! Mama, do you see?" Dick cheered. He liked lending a hand around the circus.

Mary laughed. "She does. She really does, my little robin."

"There you two are." Dick and his mama both looked behind them to see John Grayson; Dick's Papa.

Dick smiled widely and jumped out of Mary's arms. "Papa! Did you see me feeding Zitka?" 

"I did." John picked Dick up in a big hug.

A nineteen-year-old Sandra Wu-San was handed a small child in a bundle. She didn't pay attention to anything the midwife said. It didn't matter. She was giving this child to David Cain. The man who killed her sister.

"You have a grand future, little one." She whispered. A small part of her wanted to run away with the child. But she made a deal. She also knew that a child would make her weak as Carolyn did. 

She would not allow herself to be weak.

"Is this the child?" David Cain entered the room.

"It is. Come on, take it already." Sandra said. The longer she held the child, the more she wanted to keep it.

He took the child her hands and left the room.

Sandra sighed. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't; she would not be weak.

A six-year-old Jason Todd walked into his mommy's room. "Mommy?" He called out.

She sat up in her bed. "Jason? What time is it?" 

"Noon. I heard you crying? Are you okay mommy?" Jason asked.

Catherine Todd smiled at him. "Yes, baby. I'm just missing someone." 

"Who?" Jason inched closer to the bed.

Catherine pushed her blonde bangs out of her face. "An old friend. You remind me of her." 

"I do? Was she nice?" 

"Yes and yes. Now come here, baby, give me a hug." She held out her arms.

Jason walked up and hugged her. "Hey, mommy?" He asked.

Catherine patted his head. "Yeah, baby?"

"When is daddy gonna be home? He missed Christmas and my birthday and your birthday twice now."

"My birthday?"

"Yeah. Today." Jason said.

Catherine blinked at him. "I guess it is today. Hmm, let's go get lunch at that diner down the block." 

"But when is he gonna be home?"

"I don't know, baby, I don't know." Catherine said. Jason noticed tears in her eyes.

"It's okay mommy. I miss him too but now there's no yelling or hitting." 

"You're right. There's none of that." Catherine smiled.

A seven-year-old Tim Drake walked into his mother's office. 

"Mom?" He asked quietly.

Janet Drake didn't even look away from her laptop. "I'm busy right now." 

"I got hurt." Tim said.

Janet looked over her shoulder and at him.

His knee was bleeding. Janet stood up and walked over to him. "What happened?" She asked.

"I fell on the stairs." He said.

Janet frowned. "I'll call Sarah and she'll patch you up." She took out her phone with one hand and with the other she pulled Tim into her lap.

"Sarah, come to my office with bandages." 

Tim sat in his mother's lap for all of five minutes until Sarah, his nanny, rushed in with a first aid kit.

"Oh my goodness, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. What happened? Mrs. Drake are you injured as well?" Sarah asked.

"No, I am fine." Janet said.

"I fell on the stairs." Tim said as Janet handed him to Sarah.

Sarah set him on the ground and started to clean his wound. 

"I have to get back to work." Janet said.

"We'll be out of your hair in a minute." Sarah said.

Tim frowned when she put a large bandaid on his knee.

"Okay, Jessica, time to leave your mother alone so she can work." Sarah picked him up.

One day he would tell them all that he was Timothy or Tim for short, but for now, he would keep it a secret.

A seven-year-old Duke Thomas clung to his mom's leg. "I don't wanna go." 

"It's only for two days. Your cousin Jay is a kind man and your daddy and I have some important things to handle." Elaine said, pulling her son off of her leg.

"But I'll miss you guys."

"Two days. And then we'll all be happy in our apartment in Gotham." She picked him up and walked him over to where Jay was standing.

"I'll take good care of my baby cousin. Don't worry about him at all, Auntie Elaine." 

"I won't worry, Jay. Just make sure you leave a lamp on or a hall light on at night. He gets scared of the dark."

"Mommy! I'm a big boy and big boys aren't scared of the dark." Duke whined.

Elaine laughed. "He says that now…"

"I get it. I'll see you tomorrow night at Auntie." Jay said.

"You too. Bye Dukey. I love you." She gave Duke a big hug before walking back to her car. She was gonna make sure her past didn't find her or her son.

A four-year-old Damian al Ghul-Wayne smiled at his Oummi. He held a sword covered in blood.

"Did I do good?" He asked in Arabic.

Talia forced a smile. "Yes. You did great, Damian. Your Grandfather will be very proud." 

"Can I train with Athanasia now?" Damian asked.

Talia frowned. "No. Your sister is still with Lady Shiva for her own training." 

"I miss her." 

"I do too. Trust me, I can't bear being away from either of you." Talia blinked away a tear. 

A five-year-old Athanasia al Ghul-Wayne cried in her Oummi's arms. 

"I'm so scared." She sobbed, speaking in Arabic.

"I know, Asia. I know. But please stay strong. You and your brother have great futures." 

"But Damian has been gone for a month. A month Oummi." Athanasia pouted.

"I know. It pains me too. It breaks my heart but we cannot weep. We are al Ghuls. We are heirs of the Demon." 

An eight-year-old Alina followed her mom into Wayne Manor. This was where her dad lived. 

She clutched her Batman doll close to her chest. She was nervous. A man came down the stairs with the nice funny talking butler.

"Ms. Shelley? Alfred said you knew me but I don't recall-" He began before Mariah cut him off.

"We met nine years ago at a bar. I was a waitress back then." She said.

"Yes?" 

"We did more than kiss." 

"I don't really-

"This is Alina. Your daughter." 

"...hi Alina." 

Alina smiled. "Hi. This is a big house. Do you live here by yourself?"

"No. Alfred lives here along with two of my other children; Damian and Athanasia. And the others visit a lot." 

Alina smiled. She liked the idea of siblings.

Selina Kyle held her baby girl in her arms. "I'm naming her Helena May Kyle-Wayne." 

"She's so small." Holly said.

"Yeah. You're her godmother by the way."

"What?" 

"I'm Catholic. We do godparents and shit." 

"You pronounced that so wrong and I hate you. However, I'm also honored." Holly smiled.

"You're her older sister and one of the few people I trust so if both me and Eiko die, protect my baby girl." 

"There's a whole bat family that's gonna protect her too." Holly pointed out.

"But Helena is a member of the Cat Family first and foremost."

Holly nodded as she leaned down to kiss Helena's small forehead.


End file.
